The Return of the Probe
by darkangel6021
Summary: The hyperforce and the War-vamp Sages are off together in a new adventure. Not only that, but they also face a familiar foe which was thought to have been defeated. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I haven't been on here in ages! Oh well, I am here now and I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

**Chapter 1: Ice Cream Disaster**

"Uh uh! No way!" Alex cried out at her friends who were standing right in front of her. They were trying to convince her to do something that so extreme and impossible that even God himself would die because of it. The only ones who were disagreeing with the idea were her sister Amber, her friend Katelyn and her best friend Raven.

It has now been more than three months since the seven 'War-vamp Sages' were mysteriously transported from earth to a different universe and met the hyperforce who are the protectors of a planet called Shuggazoom. When they first arrived, they were attacked by the universes greatest and most feared enemy of all, the Skeleton King. Knowing that they desperately needed help, the seven 'War-vamp Sages' willingly joined forces with the hyperforce into defeating the undead king.

Alexandrea and Raven, the two of the greatest and the strongest of the 'War-vamp Sages', managed to defeat and destroy the Skeleton King after being controlled by him, but in doing so they had not choice but to sacrifice themselves for their friends. Miraculously, they came back to life that very night they died and after helping their friends defeat another enemy, they were reunited once again.

While they had a choice to return back to earth, the seven 'War-vamp Sages' decided to remain in Shuggazoom with the hyperforce since they became attached to them. Ever since they've been hanging around with the hyperforce, they became even closer to them than ever before, almost like a family. Even the hyperforce were fond of these seven teenage warriors.

Now they were all out in space, searching for any signs of danger that would cause destruction to the whole universe. Of course, in the middle of searching, some of them were getting pretty bored, so they decided to compete against one another. Though of course for competitions like this, you needed two people to battle against one another. The hyperforce (that's team one) have Otto as their contestant and the 'War-vamp Sages' (team two) had decided to have Alex as their contestant. The only problem was that she was refusing to take part in the contest.

"C'mon Alex, you're the only one in this group who could ever do something that is this impossible!" Eddie explained while he and Kyle grabbed Alex by the arm and began dragging her to the command centre with the others following them from behind.

"That's not true, Kyle can do it; besides I'm not in the mood to eat anything cold at the moment," Alex complained while trying to get out of their grasp.

"True, but I can't eat all that much in just about five minutes," Kyle explained, still dragging their friend like a dog on a leash. "And besides, you can easily handle eating things like this."

When they all entered the command room, they saw on each side of the counter two extra-large tubs of ice cream. And on one side, they saw Otto, Sprx, Chiro and Nova standing there waiting patiently for them. The animals were there as well, only they were there because they were out of things to do. Yes ladies and gentlemen, they are about to do the most extreme game ever; the ice cream eating contest! The reason that it is extreme is because the contestants have to eat a whole tub of ice cream each in just five minutes.

"Alex here has accepted the challenge," Eddie said while pulling her to the counter and sitting her down.

"Uh…no I haven't, you just forced me into the competition," Alex corrected him while trying to get out of the competition.

"Look, if something terrible happens to you in the middle of the competition, Kyle and I will take full responsibility for your damage," Eddie promised.

"We will?" Kyle asked looking crestfallen before Eddie gave him a look. "I mean 'we will!'"

"Really?" Alex asked, looking shocked but eyed at them suspiciously, seeing if they were lying to her or not.

"Yes really," Eddie said firmly before picking up a large spoon and holding it in front of Alex. "So what do you say about that then?"

Alex did nothing except staring at the spoon and the giant tub of ice cream. Then after what seemed like forever, she then sighed and took the spoon out of Eddie's hand.

"Alright I'll do it, but this is the last time I'm ever gonna do something this daring, especially for you guys," she said while referring to both Eddie and Kyle, knowing too well that she was gonna regret it.

"Are you lot gonna talk about it all day or are you gonna do this?!" Nova asked, looking impatient as ever.

"Yes we're ready 'Miss Impatient', the queen of all impatient ones," Kyle replied before receiving a whack on the head from Raven.

""Hey where's Antauri and Gibson?" Katelyn asked, noticing that both of them were missing.

"Well Brain-strain's in his lab doing some experiments and Antauri is in his room meditating; anyway I doubt they would want to watch something like this, they don't understand the word 'fun'," Sprx explained before receiving a punch on the head from Nova.

"Anyway, before we get anymore interruptions, Riley here will explain the rules," Chiro explained before letting Riley speak.

"Yes thank you Chiro," Riley said before clearing her throat and looking directly at Alex and Otto. "Well to make the game both fair and interesting, our rules here are as follow; one-eat up all the ice cream in five minutes; two- no lifting the ice cream container over your mouth and tip the contents; three- no cheating full stop."

"So any questions before we begin?" Nova asked.

"No we're cool," both Alex and Otto said in unison, readying themselves for the big moment.

"Alright on the count of three then; one…," Amber began saying.

"THREE!!" Kyle, Eddie, Chiro and Sprx both shouted in unison, making Raven and Amber jump. Hearing the word 'three', both Otto and Alex grabbed their tub of ice cream and started stuffing their faces into them like their life depended on it.

Although Otto looked as if he was handling his ice cream pretty well, Alex was much faster than him that by the time two minutes had passed, Alex was already half-way through! By the time it was four and a half minutes, Alex had eaten all of her ice cream with ease while Otto was still struggling with his. At that point, Ashley rung a bell saying that the contest had ended.

"And the winner is...Alex!" Riley announced while Alex began cleaning herself up, though looking slightly paler than usual.

"Yes! Pay up Sparky!" Eddie said while sticking his hand out.

"Don't call me that," Sprx said in a threatening tone while giving Eddie ten dollars.

"I believe you owe me something as well," Kyle said to Chiro while rubbing his fingers together.

"Aww man!" Chiro exclaimed while handing Kyle one of his favourite sun rider's magazine.

Just then, both Gibson and Antauri entered the command room, curious to find out what their team members and their new friends were doing at this point. Though what they saw in front of them was not what they expected.

"What is going on here?" Gibson asked, noticing two empty tubs of ice cream lying on the counter with Otto lying on the floor looking stuffed and Alex in a chair looking sick.

"Oh nothing, apart from the fact that some of us were pretty bored and decided to have a competition; though of course they had to force Alex to compete with Otto in an ice cream contest," Amber said to Gibson while referring to the boys.

"Yeah but you decided to play along with them, just like the rest of us," Raven said with a smirk on her face. "So don't try to get out of this one for once in your natural boring life."

"Why you no-good, mind-reading tattle-tailor!" Amber shouted while walking over to Raven so she could beat her up.

"Amber, control your temper," Antauri said to Amber in a calm but firm voice.

"Hey guys, something's wrong with Alex," Katelyn said before Amber had a chance to punch Raven. When they all went over to Alex, they noticed that she was shaking uncontrollably and had already started breathing heavily.

"Hey Alex are you okay? You look a little paler than usual," Riley asked, noticing that her little sister was sweating even though she was still shaking like she was cold.

"It's most likely because she's just devoured all that ice cream in only a small period of time, and since her body wasn't used to this, it has now caused a reaction to her system," Gibson explained.

"Uh guys, which one of you got the ice cream out for the contest?" Katelyn asked, now holding up one of the tubs and looking worried.

"Oh that would be me and Eddie here. We found some ice cream in the freezer and decided to use a couple of them for fun," Sprx explained while Raven went over to Katelyn side and had a good look at the ice cream tub.

"Did any one of you even check what flavour it was?" Raven asked, now noticing what the problem was.

"Uh....no," Eddie replied, wondering what he problem was.

"YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS!! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE GIVEN HER!?" Raven yelled at them furiously.

"What are you talking about Rae?" Eddie asked, noticing the anger rising from her.

"YOU'VE JUST GIVEN ALEX CHOCOLATE CHIP VANILLA ICE CREAM!!" Raven explained, knowing fully well that her best friend was super allergic to chocolate.

"WHAT!!" Alex screamed in horror upon hearing that.

"Hey wait a minute; I remembered we got the ones that didn't have any chocolate or fruits in them. How in the world did they end up with chocolate chips?" Sprx asked, looking confused.

"Oops!" Otto said.

"OTTO!!" everyone shouted at him.

"I'm sorry! I forgot Alex was allergic to chocolate! I just wanted to have the chocolate-chip version instead of the vanilla version! And I didn't want Alex to feel left out so I got her one as well!" Otto explained, looking apologetically at everyone especially at Alex.

"Yeah and it's not Otto fault that he forgot she was allergic. Eddie and the others should've checked before they even started," Katelyn explained in Otto's defence.

"Well on the bright side, she won't die from allergies. The down side is that she easily gets side affects," Raven explained while Alex was looking dizzy.

"And one of those side affects are...?" Chiro asked. Right on queue, Alex suddenly collapsed off the chair. Luckily, Antauri caught her in time before she hit her head.

"Loosing consciousness," Raven said while everyone else came walked over to Alex, gently picked her up, and carried her straight to the sick bay.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dark Angel: Yh as you can see, my character always seems to be getting problems


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Old Enemy Returns**

When Alex regained consciousness, she found herself in the sick bay centre with a serious headache. Her vision was also blurry, making it hard for her to see the room clearly. By the time her vision cleared up, she saw that she was on a bed and Antauri was sitting in a chair next to her.

"Oh hi Antauri, what are you doing here?" Alex asked while trying to sit up.

"While you were still unconscious, I decided to stay and wait in case you condition became unstable," Antauri explained while helping Alex to sit up. "How are you feeling though?"

"I'm alright except for this headache," Alex said before she started to pale up. "Okay now I'm feeling sick."

"Gibson did explain that although you've been given medications for your allergies, you will still receive some side effects," Antauri explained.

"Couldn't he have made something to cure my allergies completely, because now I can't get out of bed! I HATE IT!!" Alex cried out looking crestfallen.

"You just need to rest," Antauri said before hearing the others outside. "The others are waiting to see you, want to see them?"

"Sure, since I'm not going anywhere in the next three hours or so!" Alex said feeling glum.

So Antauri went out of his seat to call the others in. In a matter of minutes, Raven, Nova, Chiro, Katelyn, Amber, Otto and Riley came into the room.

"Hey Alex, how ya feeling?" Chiro asked.

"Not too good I'm afraid. I still feel a bit sick," Alex explained. "How long have I been out?"

"About two hours," Katelyn explained.

"Wow! That's longer then I expected," Alex said before feeling someone tugging on her sleeves. She turned to her side to find Otto standing there looking upset.

"Hey Alex, I'm really sorry for what I did! I didn't really mean to do it, I just forgot!" Otto explained while in tears.

"Oh that alright Otto, I'm not mad at you. I know you forget sometimes but hey, that's why we love you so much," Alex explained before giving him a big hug, making him feel better.

"There a few others who have to apologize to you as well," Amber said before she and her sister left the room. They then came back with Eddie, Sprx and Kyle who where all being dragged by the ear. Once they were in the room, both Riley and Amber finally let go of the guys' ears.

"I believe you three owe someone an apology," Nova said, indicating to Alex.

"Hey it wasn't our fault that she was given the wrong ice cream, why do we have to apologize anyway!?" Sprx asked.

"But it's your fault that she was even in the competition! You guys forced her to enter! So yes it is your fault!" Raven shouted at them

"But..," the boys began saying.

"No buts! Now apologize to her! Otto's already said his apology, so now it's your turn," Nova said while cracking her knuckles.

"Alright!" Eddie said in frustration before he, Sprx and Kyle trudged towards Alex with their heads down.

"We're sorry that we put you into this Alex," they said to her but not loud enough.

"Sorry I didn't quite hear that, could you say that again?!" Alex asked in a mocking tone.

"Sorry we forced you into the contest!" they then shouted with frustration.

"Much better," Alex said while smiling.

"Look, we're really sorry for what we did to you, we thought that everything would go so well," Eddie explained.

"Well you were wrong weren't you! Now look where I am now!" Alex complained while referring to the med bay.

"Yeah I know we messed up pretty badly. But we do have something that might cheer you up," Eddie explained.

"Well if it isn't all your brains squished together in big jar then you can forget about it," Alex said.

Instead of replying, Kyle brought out a big bottle of Sprite, one of Alex's favourite drinks. When she saw the big bottle, her eyes went wide with excitement.

"Sprite!! My favourite!!" Alex cried out while stretching her hands out for the drink. Before they even knew it, Alex had already grabbed the bottle and began taking a big swig out of it.

"Man! It doesn't take that long to make you happy!" Sprx exclaimed.

"Actually, soda drinks are very helpful, especially when you feel sick," Katelyn explained.

"Oh yeah, how?" Chiro asked.

"Uh…I can't remember," Katelyn said, receiving loud groans around the room.

Just then, the alarm went off.

"Why do things like this always happen when I'm not well!!" Alex cried out before Gibson's voice came through their communicators.

"_**Everyone report to the command centre, except for you Alex,"**_ Gibson said through the communicators.

"Somehow I knew he was gonna say that," Alex said, looking rather annoyed that she couldn't join them.

"Don't worry Alex, I'm sure it's nothing major," Amber said in comfort.

"Come on guys, we better go and see what Gibson wants with us," Nova said before walking out of the room.

Everyone else did the same thing except for Raven and Antauri, who decided to stay and comfort her a bit more.

"Don't worry girl, I'm sure it's something really boring and easy. I bet if you went with us right now, you'd be bored to tears!" Raven said, cheering her best friend up.

"But what am I suppose to do while you guys are out fighting?" Alex asked.

"I would first advise you to get some rest, and then if you feel better then you can come out of the sick bay and do whatever you enjoy," Antauri suggested.

"I guess I could do that. But what if you guys are in trouble! I'm not there if you need help!" Alex explained, looking concerned.

"Well if we do need any help, we'll contact you okay," Raven promised.

"Okay it's a deal. Anyway, you guys better go and see what Gibson's found," Alex said.

"Alright, we'll see you later then," Raven said before she and Antauri left the room. When they entered the command centre, Gibson was already discussing on what they were up against.

"According to the computer, whatever is coming towards us is not a living form," Gibson explained while typing at the computers.

"Could it possibly be an undead creature?" Riley suggested

"Negative, this space craft is controlled by something mechanical and computer-based," Gibson then explained.

"Come to think of it, kinda reminds me of that probe that tried to destroy us," Sprx said.

"What probe?" Raven asked.

"It's a long story, but to make it short this probe tried to destroy us because we were from Shuggazoom," Chiro explained.

"Not to mention it tried to 'assimilate' Antauri," Nova said.

"What is assimilating?" Kyle asked.

"Assimilation is when something designates the process of the transformation of external substances and materials into substances and materials internal to the body," Amber explained.

"Meaning...?" Eddie asked, obvious that some of them weren't getting it.

"It was trying to absorb information from Antauri and putting some of itself into him," Riley said bluntly.

"Well why didn't you just say that?" Eddie exclaimed, looking confused and annoyed.

"But what so threatening about that space craft anyway?" Raven asked.

"Well for one point is that it's heading straight for us, and another point is that there's something wrong about it," Gibson explained.

"Yeah so?" the six War-vamp sages asked, looking really confused.

"Well don't you guys find it odd that an unknown space craft is heading at our direction?" Nova asked.

"Uh...no not really," Eddie said.

Just then, they felt the robot shaking, making them all collapse onto the floor. It only took a few seconds for it to stop.

"Whoa what just happened?!" Otto asked.

"Don't know, maybe we hit an asteroid," Riley suggested.

"Uh guys, I think we've got a problem," Eddie said, typing through the computer looking concerned.

"Why, what happened?" Sprx asked.

"That ship's got its tractor beam on us!" Eddie said, pointing to the screen to show them.

"Hey guys what's all this banging going on? Feels like we've went through a meteor shower," Alex asked while walking into the command centre, looking pale.

"Alex what are you doing here? I though we told you to stay in bed," Antauri said while the others turned around to face Alex.

"I was on my way to the bathroom when I felt the robot move. Are we having an earthquake or something?" Alex asked.

"No we just got ourselves stuck in a tractor beam from some ship; but don't worry everything is under control," Eddie explained.

"If you say so," Alex said before feeling sick and quickly headed straight for the bathroom.

"Hey why don't we have Alex get sick on that ship; maybe it'll malfunction," Kyle joked.

"I HEARD THAT!!" they heard Alex shout before they heard her throwing up.

"Hey guys! We're receiving an incoming message from that ship," Otto said.

"Well what are we waiting for; let's see what that message says!" Sprx said.

When they opened the message, what they saw was unexpected. What appeared in front of the screen was a green head of a man with no body. Since the figure was not blinking, it was obvious that wasn't a living thing. While the seven warriors were looking at the figure with confusion, the hyperforce were looking at it with fear and hatred. Even Antauri's calm demeanour had changed. His calm features had changed to fear and deep hatred.

"Greetings hyperforce, we meet again," the figure said.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

ClIFFHANGER!!!!! Although it's not much of a cliffhanger. Oh well, please read and review!


End file.
